


I Don't Want To

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [20]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Needles, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016, Team Parent Hasekura Heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Honan Stride Club has secured a place at the Stride World Championships, but getting the entire team set to travel is proving to be a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 2. The prompt was [this image](https://i.imgur.com/nml1T0j.png) (Takeru dragging Riku to the Stride Club room).

Heath sighed as he looked at the scene in front of him. He had been outside setting Hozumi and Ayumu up for their practice when he heard a commotion coming from the club room. He had rushed through the rest of his instructions and hurried inside, expecting to have to break up another argument between Riku and Takeru over the containers of protein powder slowly taking over the corner, or Takeru's obsession with Riku's legs.

Instead, he found Riku clinging to the arm of the sofa as Takeru tried to drag him to the door; Nana appeared slightly traumatized as she looked on, and as soon as Heath saw the form she was clutching nervously, he knew exactly what had caused the current outburst.

The Honan Stride Club had secured a place in the Stride world championships, but before they could go, they all needed travel immunizations. It shouldn't have been a big deal; the rest of the team had already taken care of theirs the week before, but Riku had been putting them off, and the deadline was fast approaching.

That being said, Heath could tell the current situation was not going to end well. "Takeru," he said patiently, "please let go of your boyfriend. Riku, please let go of the furniture. Nana, I'll take that form, and why don't we all sit down and try to work this out rationally. I could hear you yelling from outside."

"Riku needs his shots or he can't come with us!" Takeru yelled.

"I don't want to!" Riku yelled at the same time.

Heath held up his hand for silence, and caught sight of Kyousuke raising an eyebrow at him from the corner. He narrowly avoided rolling his eyes in response. As much as he loved having a full team again, sometimes he felt like he spent as much time parenting the first years as he did training them.

"Riku," he said, holding up the form, "this is a requirement if you're going to come to Worlds. The decision is yours, but if you're coming with us, the deadline is today."

Takeru opened his mouth to argue, but Heath cut him off. "This is Riku's decision, Takeru," he said. "If you can't respect that, then you need to step out."

"I want to go," Riku said, hugging his knees to his chest.

"In that case, we need to take care of this now, okay?"

Riku nodded weakly.

"Kyousuke, could you go down to the nurses' office and let them know we're coming?" Heath asked, and Kyousuke immediately rose and left.

"Do you want someone to come with you, Riku, or do you want to go by yourself?" Heath asked.

"Come with me," Riku mumbled to his knees.

"Then let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can get back to practice."

Riku stood slowly, immediately grabbing onto Takeru's hand. They made their way slowly down the hallway, but they were only halfway there when Riku stopped. "I don't think I can do this," he said shakily.

"You can do it, Yagami-kun!" Nana said immediately. "Just think about how you'll get to race against Tomoe again."

Riku nodded, but he seemed rooted to the spot. "I can't," he said, but he was cut off as Takeru picked him up without warning. Heath was about to intervene again, but when Riku didn't protest, he decided to let it pass.

Thanks to Kyousuke, the nurse was already waiting when they arrived. "If you could take off your jacket and sit down over here, Yagami-kun," she said, "I'll try to make this as fast as possible."

Riku complied, never letting go of Takeru's hand, but he flinched every time the nurse got too close.

"I need you to hold still for me, Yagami-kun."

"I'm trying," Riku said, sounding close to tears.

Takeru frowned, then sat down behind Riku, holding him securely. "Better?" he asked quietly, rubbing his cheek against the side of Riku's neck.

Riku flushed as he nodded, looking uncomfortably at everyone else in the room.

"Nana," Heath ordered, "Hozumi and Ayumu should be done with drills by now. Could you go work on their Relations with them? They're a bit out of practice. And Kyousuke, can you work on their form? Ayumu's still unconsciously favoring that shoulder, and it's throwing off his stride."

Once Kyousuke and Nana left, the nurse tried again. "Close your eyes and try to relax for me," she said as she took hold of Riku's arm.

Riku tried to stay still, but as soon as the needle was in his arm, his eyes snapped open. "It stings," he whined, looking over. Without thinking, Heath reached up and covered his eyes; the last thing he needed was Riku doing anything that would add to his panic, and as Heath had learned when he injured his ankle, looking always made things hurt more.

"Sorry dear, that was the worst one," the nurse said absentmindedly as she covered it with a band-aid. "One more. Other arm please."

Riku squeezed his eyes shut as the nurse went to his other side. As soon as she finished, he looked up at Heath. "This means I get to go to Worlds now, right?" he asked.

"Yes it does, Riku," Heath replied. "I'll go turn in all of our forms now."

"We're going to the World Stride Championships," Riku said breathlessly as he hugged Takeru. "We're really going."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
